Embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuits, in particular electrical connections to an integrated circuit, i.e. a copper clip or a bonding wire connecting a chip (die) with external pins. In order to share the current load, several electrical connections can be arranged in a parallel connection. However, if one of the electrical connections to the integrated circuit becomes defective, breaks or comes off, the current to the integrated circuit is conveyed across the remaining electrical connections, which may eventually inflict damage to the circuit and may thus lead to a malfunction of a module or device in which the integrated circuit is embedded.